


Is This a Date?

by SoFarAway93



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Awkward yet Cute, Awkwardness, BL, Confusion, Cool Ken, Daiken Week, Daiken Week 2020, First Date, Ichijouji Ken - Freeform, M/M, Motomiya Daisuke - Freeform, Nervous Daisuke, cinema, daiken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoFarAway93/pseuds/SoFarAway93
Summary: Daisuke asked Ken to the movies but is confused whether it is a date or not causing him to be very nervous. Thankfully Ken is kind and shows him love through physical affection.This is for Daiken Week 2020.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Daiken Week 2020





	Is This a Date?

**Author's Note:**

> The boys are in high school, age 17. 
> 
> Daisuke is a hot mess which was fun to write.

There have been very few times in Motomiya Daisuke’s life when he was genuinely nervous. Today was one of those days. 

“It’s not a date,” Daisuke said to himself in the bathroom mirror. “Or is it a date? It’s Ken and I so it can’t be a date. Can best friends even go on dates? No, probably not. But what if I want it to be a date? If I want it to be, does that make it a date? Or do both parties have to agree that it’s a date? I’m so confused!”

He sighed and looked at his reflection. He asked Ken to go to a movie with him, so why was he so damn anxious? 

His feelings for Ken had only grown since the two of them had met as kids. Their friendship meant the world to him. Spending time with Ken on the weekends was what he looked forward to after they said goodbye on Sunday evenings until they saw each other again on Friday night.

He checked the time on his phone, he needed to leave to meet Ken at the cinema. He took one last deep breath before putting on his shoes and heading out the door.

The evening autumn air was crisp as he walked a few blocks to the movie theatre where he could see Ken standing outside there waiting for him. He quickened his pace to a light jog, “Hey Ken!”

“Hey Daisuke,” Ken smiled shyly, his cheeks flushed from the chilly breeze. 

“I’m sorry if you were waiting long, I didn’t mean to be late!”

Ken put his hand on Daisuke’s shoulder, “Don’t worry about it! I was early. I guess I got a little excited about our date. It’s cold, let’s go inside.”

Daisuke’s brain was frantic.  _ Did I hear him correctly? He said this was a date! I’m on a date with Ichijouji Ken! _

Since this was indeed a date, Daisuke paid for both of their tickets at the kiosk. They decided to watch the latest animated film, “The Boy Who Leapt Across the Milky Way.” Since he bought the tickets, Ken insisted on getting the snacks. 

Daisuke was extra nervous since this outing was officially labeled as a date. He tripped on the stairs in the theatre spilling half of their popcorn on the floor. Of course Ken wasn’t upset, he was more concerned whether Daisuke was alright. 

They sat together in the couples seats in a row by themselves. The film had been out for a while so not many people were still coming to see it. 

“Thank you for buying the tickets, Daisuke,” Ken said.

“Don’t mention it,” he blushed. “I’m sorry I spilled almost all of the popcorn. I’ve been more clumsy than normal lately.”

Ken put his hand on Daisuke’s thigh, “It’s fine, it’s not a big deal. I’m just happy I get to be here with you.”

_ Oh my God, Ken’s hand is on my leg. Oh my God, his hand is on my leg. Oh my God, is this real? _

Daisuke put his hand on top of Ken’s, his hand felt cool against his.  _ Yup, this is real. _

_ Wait a moment… _

_ Should I move my hand? Am I supposed to sit like this the entire movie? Why didn’t they teach us this in school? _

Thankfully Ken had received a text so he took his hand off Daisuke’s leg to reply. 

The lights went down and the opening trailers began to play. Daisuke could barely pay attention to what was happening, he was too focused on deciding what he should do with his hands.

_ He put his hand on my leg, am I supposed to put my hand on his leg now? Or do I wait for him to put it back on my leg? Do I take his hand? Would that be cute or weird? And if I do hold his hand, do we interlace our fingers or not?  _

He glanced over at Ken who looked rather relaxed as the movie began.

_ Why does he look so calm? I’m over here freaking out and he’s cool as a cucumber! Am I sweating? _ He rubbed his palms together, they were clammy.  _ Holy shit, my palms are sweating. What do I do now? Ken won’t want to hold hands with a guy who has sweaty hands!  _

Ken leaned over to whisper in Daisuke’s ear, “Are you alright? You look distressed.”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he whispered back.

Ken reached out and took Daisuke’s hand, “Good, I want you to have a nice time.”

Daisuke felt his cheeks go red.  _ Ken, no! My hands are all sweaty! He’s never going to want to hold hands again after this. Goodbye any chance of us dating! Farewell sharing our first kiss together! Adios to making beautiful love together, getting married and living happily ever after! My dreams have been flushed down the toilet because my palms are sweaty! _

He was brought back to reality when he felt Ken squeeze his hand. He whispered into his ear, “Daisuke, do you need to talk about something?”

“My hands are sweaty,” he whispered.

“What? That’s what’s bothering you?”

Daisuke nodded.

Ken couldn’t hold back his laughter, thankfully it was a funny part in the movie so it didn’t sound out of place. He squeezed his hand, “I don’t care if your hands are sweaty. But if it makes you feel any better I can put my arm around you instead.”

“That’s fine.”

Ken put his arm around Daisuke, pulling him close against his body. Ken whispered into his ear, “You can put your hand on my leg if you want to.”

Daisuke put his hand on Ken’s thigh. 

Ken said, “I’m happy sitting like this. Are you?”

“Yeah, I am too.”

For the remainder of the film, Daisuke was able to relax. Ken’s touch and straightforwardness helped him to finally relax.

The film ended, the credits began to roll and the lights came back on. The boys looked into each other’s eyes and smiled. This was the first time they were physically affectionate and Daisuke loved it.

They walked out of the cinema to the train station hand in hand. 

“Thank you for being patient and understanding. It means a lot to me,” Daisuke said.

“You’re my best friend, of course I’m going to be patient with you,” Ken smiled. “Thank you for this date. I had a good time.”

“Good, that makes me happy. I also had a good time even though I got really flustered.”

Ken laughed, “I thought it was cute.”

They arrived at the train station, both of them squeezing each other’s hand before they finally let go. Ken said goodbye, turning to walk down the steps when Daisuke stopped him.

“Ken, wait!”

Ken turned back around to have Daisuke’s lips meet his cheek.

“What was that for?”

“For being cute,” Daisuke smiled. 

Ken returned the favor and kissed Daisuke on the cheek then scurried down the steps to the train, “I’ll call you when I get home!”

Daisuke touched his cheek, feeling like he was a balloon floating high up into the sky. He hoped that he would never come down.

  
  



End file.
